Playful Deer
by Supreme007
Summary: Dengan ceroboh Luhan melukai Kris dan Luhan harus dapat hukuman dari Kris. It's just KrisHan / KrisLu couple. Warning! Semi M(?)


**Playful Deer**

**Cast: Luhan Kris**

**Rated: T to M**

**Warning: BL YAOI**

**Disclaimer: all of the cast is mine(?) because too much love that their given to me. Kkkk kidding! Enjoy reading yeorobuun… ^_^**

Luhan menjejerkan M&M diatas meja dengan bosan. Membuat pola smiley berwajah sedih diatas meja dengan berbagai warna. Sedih? Benar. Karena hari ini Kris tak mengizinkannya pergi bersama member lain untuk membeli makan malam diluar. Luhan mendengus kesal. Bahkan ia menolak Xiumin saat ia mengajaknya main winning eleven, game ps kesukaannya di kamarnya bersama yang lain. Ia ingin keluar. Luhan hanya ingin membeli jajanan pinggir jalan walaupun Sehun sudah berjanji akan membelikan untuknya nanti. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tak seenak jika ia menyantap langsung di tempatnya.

Luhan meniup poninya bosan dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menuju kamar sang duizhang. Percuma saja dia ngambek tapi sang duizhang tak mengetahuinya. Maka ia memutuskan mengganggu tidur nyenyak Kris sampai Kris benar-benar jengkel.

Luhan membuka pintunya perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu. Ia tersenyum jahil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Kris.

"melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah kesal, apalagi bicara padamu.." ucapnya sambil menatap wajah lugu Kris yang sedang tertidur. Luhan mengangkat kakinya dan menendang tubuh Kris dengan kakinya.

"Hei jelek, pemalas. Bangun!"

Akan tetapi yang sedang dibangunkannya tak merespon dengan baik. Malah asyik dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kau tidur apa mati sih? Bangun Kris!" Kini Luhan lebih keras menendang tubuh Kris dengan sebelah kakinya hingga tak sadar kalau Kris sudah berada di ujung ranjangnya. Dengan sekali tendangan supernya, Luhan berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Kris dari ranjang dan kepalanya sukses terpentok meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

DUKK

"Awww!" Pekik Kris. Luhan membulatkan mata dan bibirnya tanda terkejut. Ia segera lari keluar kamar sebelum Kris melihat kalau dialah yang mengakibatkan semua ini. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan berdiam disana untuk sementara waktu. Luhan menggigiti kukunya, takut kalau Kris marah dan sejenisnya.

"Ah gawat! Kris paling tidak suka jika tidurnya diganggu, bagaimana ini?" Luhan duduk di kloset sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan berulang kali. Sejenak ia berfikir kenapa ia harus takut pada Kris.

"Eih sebentar. Kenapa aku harus takut? Aku kan yang lebih tua? Walaupun ia seorang leader, tapi ia tak boleh seenaknya memarahiku" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk mantap. Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari sana. Tapi ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa ia tak keluar juga?" ucap Luhan penasaran. Lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kris dengan langkah kecil dan berjinjit.

"Kris?" Saat Luhan masuk, tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tak ada sosok Kris di tempat TKP tadi. Tapi ia mendengar suara air mengalir dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Kris.

"Kris, kau disana?" Luhan mendekati kamar mandi dan melihat pintunya terbuka sedikit. Perlahan ia memasuki walau ada sedikit perasaan khawatir pada Kris. Bagaimanapun juga yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi adalah Luhan.

Luhan melihat seseorang berdiri di depan wastafel dari pantulan cermin. Ia terlihat menunduk sambil mengucurkan air yang mengalir dari kran ke wajahnya.

"Kris apa yang kau laku- astaga!" Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya saat Kris menoleh kebelakang kearahnya. Luhan benar-benar terkejut saat melihat ada benjolan besar di dahi Kris dan masih ada sisa darah yang masih mengalir di dahinya.

"Ya Tuhan Kris! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Luhan mulai mendekat dan sedikit berjinjit mengimbangi tinggi Kris hanya untuk melihat luka mengerikan di dahi Kris.

"A-aaah sakit Lu.." Kris menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang menyentuh lukanya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan dengan ekpresi khawatir luar biasa.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati! Ikut aku!" Luhan menarik tangan Kris dan membawanya untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera obati lukamu." Ucap Luhan langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Kris. Kris masih merasakan sakit luar biasa di dahinya. Bagaimana ia tiba-tiba jatuh dari ranjangnya saat ia tengah tertidur lelap dan naasnya dahinya sukses terbentur nakas meja dengan mulus.

"Biasanya aku tidak banyak tingkah saat tidur, kenapa bisa terjatuh? Apa aku mimpi sesuatu yang ekstrim?" Kris mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, tapi karena Luhan sudah sampai dengan seperangkat kotak obat di tangannya, maka Kris lebih memilih untuk mengingatnya nanti saja.

Luhan mengeluarkan semua obat yang diperlukannya dalam kotak P3K nya.

"Lukamu harus dibersihkan dulu, baru aku balut dengan perban-"

"A-apa? Perban? Kau gila? Aku tidak mau wajahku ditambal dengan apapun!" protes Kris saat Luhan membersihkan lukanya.

"Tapi benjolanmu besar sekali Kris.." Tatap Luhan dengan iba. Kris hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa menutupinya dengan poniku. Cukup kau bersihkan saja, oke?" Dengan pasrah Luhan mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan luka Kris. Dengan sedikit meringis dan mendesis, Kris menahan sakit luar biasa di dahinya akibat Luhan terlalu keras menekan lukanya.

"A-ah Luhan, bisa lebih sedikit lembut kan? Kau terlalu keras menekan dahiku.."

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku baru melakukannya pertama kali." Aku Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Dasar! Ah aku jadi heran kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari ranjang. Aneh sekali. Seperti ada yang mendorongku tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa." Kris mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Luhan seperti susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Haruskah ia mengakui kalau dialah penyebabnya?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kris saat Luhan hanya diam membisu. Pikirannya sedang tidak ada disana. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi sepertinya teguran Kris tak membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Luhan.." Kris mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut hingga Luhan terkejut.

"I-iya ada apa Kris?" ucapnya dengan gugup, takut Kris akan mencurigainya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tatapnya dengan lembut. Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap mata onyx meneduhkan milik Kris. Dia hanya tak ingin Kris marah padanya, tapi Luhan juga tak bisa berbohong pada Kris. Itu hanya akan membuatnya makin bersalah.

"K-Kris sebenarnya aku-" Luhan mulai terbata dan Kris sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang Luhan ingin katakan.

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku.." Dengan sigap, Luhan memeluk tubuh Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang duizhang. Kris yang hampir terjungkal ke belakang mencoba mengimbangi gerak Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan refleks memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan.

"Maaf untuk apa Lu?" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut coklat milik Luhan. Kris selalu suka aroma greentea yang menguar dari rambut Luhan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kris dari bawah. Kris menunduk dan melihat ekspresi memelas yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Entah kenapa Luhan terlihat sangat lucu dilihat dari sini sehingga Kris mencubit hidung Luhan yang mancung tapi mungil.

"Ayolah bicara saja, jangan keluarkan jurus aegyomu itu.."

"Kalau tidak begini kau pasti akan memarahiku.." rengek Luhan. Kris hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang terkesan kekanakkan.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu, jadi ceritalah."

"Janji ya?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacungkan kelingkingnya kearah Kris. Kris menyambut kelingking Luhan dengan kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, janji.."

"Sebenarnya Kris.. Yang menyebabkan kau terluka seperti ini adalah aku. Aku yang menendangmu hingga kau terjatuh dan menghantam meja, Tapi sungguh aku tak berniat melukaimu! Aku benar-benar tidak menduga hal seperti ini terjadi. M-maafkan aku.." Luhan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya di depan Kris sambil menunduk tanda minta maaf. Entah kenapa Luhan melakukan ini. Ia seperti melakukan dosa besar.

"K-Kau… Kenapa kau menendangku saat aku tidur?" Protes Kris tak percaya. Luhan memang jahil, tapi haruskah ia melakukan itu pada saat Kris tidur? Padahal ia sudah memperingati semua member, jangan ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku sebal padamu. Aku marah!" Ucap Luhan dengan cemberut. Kris menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Marah karena apa?

"Marah tanpa sebab yang jelas? Kau aneh-"

"Marahku jelas! Kenapa kau tak mengijinkanku ikut keluar dengan yang lainnya saat mereka akan membeli makan malam untuk kita semua. Memangnya kenapa aku tak boleh ikut? Kau membenciku atau kau ingin aku mati kebosanan di dalam dorm dan tak ikut mereka bersenang-senang di luar, begitu?" Ucap Luhan dengan tempo cepat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kris ingin menepuk dahinya kalau saja dahinya tidak terluka. Ia menggeleng tak percaya atas tuduhan yang Luhan berikan padanya.

"Aku tidak sekejam yang kau fikirkan Lu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengijinkanku ikut?"

"Kau lupa? Kau baru sembuh dari sakit. Demammu juga belum sepenuhnya turun." Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"See? Dahimu masih hangat. Kau akan sakit lagi. Udara di luar sangat dingin." Ucap Kris dengan lembut sambil menatap mata Luhan yang membulat.

"Jadi karena ini kau melarangku keluar, begitu?"

"Tentu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melarangmu latihan tadi, tapi karena aku tak ingin kau **mati kebosanan**, jadi kuijinkan" Kris menekankan kata 'mati kebosanan' kearah Luhan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi sekarang, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya sambil ikut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi. Luhan tertawa kecil meninju bahu Kris pelan.

"Aniyaa.. Aku malah senang kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku. Kenapa kau tidak bilang huh? Kalau begitu kan aku tak perlu marah-marah dan melukaimu seperti ini.." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap surai coklat pasir milik Kris.

"Kufikir kau peka, tapi ternyata tidak. Dasar bodoh" Kris mendorong dahi Luhan dengan telunjuknya hingga Luhan mendongak kebelakang. Luhan terkejut akibat serangan tiba-tiba Kris, ia memandang sebal saat Kris tertawa melihat kekonyolannya.

"Yah kau keterlaluan! Pake ketawa lagi! Nih rasakan!" Luhan balas menepuk dan mendorong dahi Kris hingga Kris pun terjungkal kebelakang.

"Awww sakit Lu!" Jeritnya. Dan Luhan baru sadar kalau dahi Kris terluka. Dan kejadian tak diduga kembali terjadi. Kepala bagian belakang Kris juga kepentok sandaran ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan dengan sukses Kris dua kali tersakiti di bagian kepalanya.

"Omoo! Kris!" Luhan meloncat keatas tubuh Kris yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Menahan sakit karena kelakuan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Kris sungguh aku tak tahu, aku lupa kalau dahimu benjol! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tak pingsan?" Luhan menggosok-gosok kepala Kris bagian belakang yang barusan kejedot. Kris menoleh kearah Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau jangan sentuh aku lagi. Bisa-bisa wajahku babak belur" Ucap Kris tajam dan dingin. Ia menyingkirkan dengan kasar tubuh Luhan yang naik di tubuhnya. Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sedih dan kecewa atas tindakan dan perkataan Kris yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

"Apa sekarang kau membenciku? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa menurutmu aku hanya pembawa sial?" Suara Luhan bergetar dan tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dengan cepat ia mengusapnya dengan kaos di lengannya.

"Benar. Kau selalu membuatku sial. Aku tidak menyukainya. Kau begitu menyebalkan dan cerewet. Dan kau selalu menyusahkanku! Bisakah kau tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakkan? Kau sadar umur tidak?" Ucapan Kris membuat Luhan sesegukan. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ia usap, sekarang ia biarkan jatuh membanjiri wajahnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengusapnya. Toh air mata itu juga akan terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Tuh bisa dilihat. Bahkan kau menangis seperti anak kecil. Kenapa kau hanya bisa menangis di depanku? Sedangkan di depan yang lainnya kau pura-pura kuat. Apa kau ingin menunjukkan kesedihanmu padaku agar aku merasa iba? Lalu memelukmu dan menenangkanmu? Jangan bermimpi" Ucapan Kris yang begitu tajam hingga membuat Luhan meninju keras bahu Kris.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau kejam sekali! Selama ini kau membenciku kan? Kenapa kau perhatian padaku waktu aku sakit? Kalau begini caranya kau tak usah memberikan perhatian padaku lagi! Kau hanya membuatku menaruh hati padamu! Seharusnya kau seperti ini saja dari awal, jadi kau tak melukai hatiku terlalu dalam seperti ini.." Isaknya sambil terus meninju bahu Kris. Kris pasrah saja dan merasakan pukulan Luhan mulai melemas.

"Sudah puas memukuliku hah? Baiklah sekarang kau terima hukuman dariku.." Perlahan Kris menarik tangan Luhan, membawa tubuh kecil Luhan mendekatinya. Ia menarik dagu Luhan dan menciumnya. Luhan terkejut dengan tindakan Kris yang membingungkan otaknya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Kris melumat dan mengulum bibir kecilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan ikut melakukan seperti yang Kris lakukan padanya. Melumat lembut bibir Kris sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris. Tubuh kecilnya naik di pangkuan Kris hingga memaksa Kris memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

Tak puas mencumbui bibir Luhan, Kris beralih mencium leher putih Luhan membuat Luhan meremas surai milik Kris. Ia menahan rangsangan dan libidonya karena kelakuan Kris, tapi entah kenapa Luhan menyukai sensasi itu. Luhan mendorong kepala Kris agar Kris bisa lebih dalam menggigit dan mengisap leher putihnya.

"Aaaanghh Krishh, please…" Luhan mendesah nikmat ketika Kris menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan berbaring di ranjangnya dan menarik kaos Luhan keatas. Kris mulai mengisap nipple kemerahan Luhan dan menggigitnya gemas. Ia menggoda Luhan dengan menjilati kedua nipplenya sambil menggosok-gosok perut Luhan dengan seduktif. Luhan hanya dapat mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil sesekali melenguh nikmat akibat sentuhan yang merangsang tubuhnya.

"Kau menikmati hukumanku little deer?" Ucapnya dengan nada seduktif sambil menjilat dan menggigit telinga Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rangsangan yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Aahhh apa ini hukumanku duizhang?" Ucap Luhan terengah-engah sambil menatap mata Kris dengan matanya yang sayu. Kris kembali melumat bibir Luhan yang sudah kemerahan akibat tindakannya tadi. Dengan sukarela Luhan membuka bibirnya membiarkan Kris berlaku sesuka hati dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Kalau kau berbuat salah lagi, aku tak segan-segan menghukummu lebih dari ini. Kali ini kau kumaafkan.." Ucapnya sambil mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah dan menurunkan kembali kaos Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan spontan menarik kerah baju Kris agar wajah Kris kembali dekat dengan wajahnya. Posisi mereka masih sama, Luhan berbaring dan Kris berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku mau hukumanku sekarang. Kau sudah membuat libidoku naik. Kau harus tanggung jawab sayang.." Jari Luhan menari-nari di pipi mulus Kris, membuat mata Kris terpejam sesaat menikmati sentuhan Luhan.

"Hei hei lihatlah. Tadi kau memukulku keras sekali. Kau menangis dan menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu, aku tidak mau melakukannya" Ancamnya sambil menurunkan jari Luhan dari wajahnya. Luhan terlihat kesal dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Itu kan karenamu! Kenapa kau berkata begitu menyakitkan seperti itu padaku! Apa semua itu benar?"

"Menurutmu? Apa kau masih menganggap semua itu benar setelah aku menghukummu begitu manis seperti ini?"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Kau hampir membuatku membencimu.."

"Benarkah? Tapi yang kulakukan sekarang malah membuatmu lebih mencintaiku.." Kris mencolek dagu Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Percaya diri sekali.."

"Tentu, buktinya kau minta aku hukum lagi.." Seketika mata Luhan membulat lalu mulai tertawa. Ia mulai menggantungkan lagi lengannya di tengkuk Kris.

"kkkk~ benar. Hukum aku lagi kalau begitu. Aku tahu kau juga tidak tahan kan?" Goda Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan mulai mencium bibir Luhan kembali dengan penuh nafsu. Jangan salahkan Kris, tapi salahkan Luhan yang selalu menggodanya.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam kau ingat? Aku tak mau melakukan ini dalam waktu singkat. Jadi nanti malam kau berhutang padaku, Ahh malam nanti akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita berdua.." Ucapnya sembari mengakhiri ciumannya dengan mencium leher Luhan sekilas.

Luhan membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Apa yang Kris katakan barusan sungguh membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hal yang selalu ia inginkan bersama Kris, dan akhirnya dengan senang hati Kris mengizinkannya merasakan sentuhan hangat duizhang yang sangat ia gilai. Perlahan muncul rona memerah dari pipi mulus Luhan.

"K-Kris.. Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku tiap kali aku memasukimu deer.." Perlahan tangan Kris mulai meraba paha Luhan dan meremasnya mengingat Luhan hanya memakai celana pendek. Perlakuannya itu hanya membuat Luhan mendesah sambil meremas seprai milik Kris karena Kris juga menyentuh juniornya.

"A-aanghh berhenti menggodaku atau aku menginginkannya sekarang bagaimanapun caranya!" Kris tertawa dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau agresif sekali, kau lupa kalau kau masih sakit.." Pipi Luhan mulai merona lagi. Ia baru sadar kalau suhu tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih tapi ia dengan ceroboh meminta itu pada Kris. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit lagi?

"Itu karena aku terlalu senang ternyata perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau tahu? Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk orang yang aku cinta. Dan kau berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padamu.." Pernyataan yang manis, Kris sangat menyukainya. Tapi ada sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya karena ia tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Ia yang pertama kali berbuat, seharusnya ia juga yang pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya. Entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti seorang pecundang.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya duluan? Apa kau tak ingin mendengar pernyataan cintaku?"

"Katakan saja. Anggap aku belum mengatakan perasaanku.." Ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum sembari membelai surai lembut milik Luhan.

"Pintar sekali kau. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakannya nanti malam saat kita bercinta. Jadi bersabarlah." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa kecil. Luhan menganga sambil mencubit pipi Kris.

"Dasar mesum! Dahimu sudah tidak sakit?" Tangannya beralih pada dahi Kris dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kris terlihat memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

"Masih"

"M-maafkan aku soal tadi, aku tahu aku keterlaluan. Aku memang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Mungkin itu sifatku yang tak kau suka dariku.." Sesalnya sambil melengkungkan alis dan bibirnya ke bawah. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Luhan lembut sambil mendudukkan tubuh Luhan yang sedari tadi berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Asal kau tahu Lu, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, tanpa terkecuali. Hanya saja aku merasa cemburu kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Itu saja. Mengenai yang kukatakan tadi, itu semua bohong. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Maaf, sudah membuatmu menangis.." Kris memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya ketika melihat Luhan menangis. Sungguh demi apapun ia hanya ingin menggoda Luhan, ia tak menyangka Luhan sebegitu melankolis menanggapi perkataan Kris.

"Kau jahat sekali, kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Saat ciuman tadi aku tak berhenti memikirkan sikapmu yang aneh itu. Kau bilang kau membenciku, tapi kau malah menunjukkan sikapmu yang menurutku sangat manis." Luhan memukuli punggung Kris yang akhirnya iapun mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Anggap saja itu peringatan agar kau tak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun." Ujar Kris sambil berbisik ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan melepaskan pelukan Kris. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Kris heran.

"Apa sekarang Sehun menjadi musuhmu? Hei ayolah Kris. Aku dan Sehun kau tahu sendiri apa hubungan kami berdua. Just brother.."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi terkadang aku merasa aku diabaikan kalau kau sudah bersama dengannya." Kris membuang mukanya. Sehun selalu mencuri perhatian Luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun dengan sikap manjanya. Kris juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan Luhan. Tapi ia mungkin akan ditertawakan yang lainnya karena wajahnya sangat tidak cocok untuk sekedar berperilaku manja. Luhan terkikik pelan dan menarik dagu Kris untuk menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Cemburu?"

"Yah begitulah.." ucap Kris malas. Luhan tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Manis sekali~"

"Senang sekali kau Lulu.. Apa aku perlu membuatmu cemburu juga?"

"Dengan siapa? Suho? Tao? Chanyeol? Sudah pernah.." Luhan tertawa kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kris memandang tak percaya. Sebanyak itukah ia dekat dengan member lain? Mengingat Kris pribadi yang cool dan jarang bercanda.

"Waaah sepertinya kau pengagum berat seorang Wu Yi Fan.." Kris bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keren dan membuat Luhan mencibirnya.

"Kau senang punya fans sepertiku? Sepertinya hari-harimu selalu indah Kris." Kris tertawa dan merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Bicara apa kau.. Sudahlah kita keluar saja. Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang." Kris mendengar suara ribut di luar karena ia mendengar suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendominasi ruangan di dorm itu. Seketika Luhan teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ahh iya pesananku! Sehun harus membawakannya! Minggir kau Kris!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris yang merangkul tubuhnya. Kris menatap tak percaya. Sesaat ia merasa diabaikan. Tapi Kris tahu, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Ia akan sangat antusias dengan sesuatu yang ia suka. Dan membiarkan Luhan sebentar saja bersenang dengan member lain juga tidak ada salahnya. Toh selama ini Luhan juga mencoba mengerti keadaan Kris dan Kris harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebelum Luhan pergi, Kris menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam Lu.." ucapnya lembut, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menghampiri Kris yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Okidoki~ Tunggu aku sayang. Main lembut saja oke, kau tahu kan aku masih sakit.."

"Don't worry, I know how treat you.." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap punggung tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kris sekilas lalu meninggalkan Kris sendirian di kamar. Tapi perlahan Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Cepatlah Kris, kita akan makan malam.."

Kris mengangguk lembut dan melihat Luhan sudah hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Seorang pria beijing bermata rusa itu sudah berhasil merusak fikirannya. Dan mungkin di hari-hari selanjutnya, otak Kris akan penuh dengan bayangan wajah Luhan. Perasaannya akan penuh dengan cinta yang ia curahkan pada Luhan. Pria cantik itu dari dulu sudah membuat jantung Kris berdebar kencang tanpa kendali.

Kris menyentuh dahinya sambil tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa ia bersyukur karena ia sudah mendapatkan benjolan di dahinya. Karena jika bukan karena ini, ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu yang panjang dengan Luhan. Dan ia juga bersyukur kalau ia melarang Luhan untuk keluar.

"Baiklah. Waktumu habis Kris. Kau harus menunggunya nanti malam. Sampai nanti malam my lovely deer.."

.

.

END

**My first OTP ! Kyaaa kyaaa~ w Author seneng kalau sudah bikin FF castnya couple favorit Author. Tapi author sedih, karena mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi moment-moment Luhan sama Kris di EXO. Yah dengan cara inilah author menghibur diri author sendiri hehehe.. Bagaimana dengan kalian? **

**Dan maaf buat FF "Retaliate" masih belum sempat Author update soalnya masih in progress. Tinggal dikit lagi, soalnya author sempet kena write block, hehehe. Jeongmal mianhae~ T^T**

**Oiyaaa jangan lupa RCL nya kawan.. Walau Krishan/KrisLu shipper tidak sebanyak ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo dan Taoris, tapi author berharap kalian kasih tanggapan yang baik. Gomawo readernim~ *bow***


End file.
